


phone wrecker

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breaking Things, Cute, First Kiss, High School AU, Idiots, M/M, awesome slumber party, clumsy gerard, pizza party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is just waiting for his friend, Lindsey to get out of class when a whirlwind of a guy barrels into Gerard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	phone wrecker

Gerard sighed and leaned back against the row of lockers, absentmindedly scrolling through Twitter, waiting for his best friend, Lindsey getting out of English class. He looked around, and went back to his phone. He had gotten a text from Lindsey, asking him to come meet her at her classroom. Gerard rolled his eyes and began to make his way to the English rooms on the other side of the school. He slung his backpack onto his shoulders, still looking at his phone, then all of a sudden a whirlwind of what he thinks is a boy- comes barrelling down the hall and into Gerard- sending him and his phone flying back into the wall.

“My phone!” Gerard shrieked as the device hit the floor and shattered, as any 17 year old would do.

The guy looked down at Gerard with a sheepish grin and a hand extended to help the older boy up. Gerard reluctantly held onto the short guy’s hand, a glare on his face. Before letting go, the other boy shook Gerard’s hand, introducing himself. Gerard hadn’t got the chance to check the guy out. He looked him up and down before the guy spoke.

“Frank. Frank Iero. I hope the next time I see you, I hope its on different terms” the guy smirked.

Gerard sighed, picking his phone, backpack and dignity up from the floor, before returning the gesture and introducing himself.

“Gerard Way” he reluctantly said, shaking Frank’s hand and wanting to have nothing more to do with the awkwardness of the situation.

“Gotta run, Gerard” Frank yelled, running wildly down the hall and towards the fire exit, looking behind him as he went. 

Gerard sighed and remembered he had to meet Lindsey in about 43 seconds, so Gerard, just like Frank, sped past the office, up the stairs and outside Lindsey’s classroom, just as the bell for lunch rang. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lindsey dragged Gerard into the cafeteria to sit down- indifferent to Gerard’s protests, the pair sat down beside their friends, and Lindsey went to get the two some lunch.

“Hey, Gerard” the group chorused- and swiftly going back to their argument

Gerard sat down beside the least intimidating member of their dysfunctional group of friends, Patrick. As he sat down he heard a call from across the lunch room. Gerard quickly ducked his head, in preparation for food missiles coming at his head, but alas, nothing remotely sticky or soggy hit his face. Gerard would count that as a win. He stuck his head back up, contemplating asking Patrick and Pete about their music project, when the guy from this morning showed up at his table. The group stopped arguing and looked up. 

“Hey, Frankie” spoke up none other than Mikey Way  
“Mikes!” Frank yelled “I haven’t seen you in forever! Like since 5th Grade!”  
“Come sit down, man, we got room!” Mikey replied to the excited boy at the end of the table.

Gerard, at this point, was looking quite shocked at the two conversing like they hadn’t missed a day in the six or seven years they hadn’t seen each other. Gerard turned to Lindsey, sitting down beside him with two bowls of mac and cheese and a cupcake. The pair ate in a comfortable silence, watching the events unfold before them. 

Lindsey leant over to Gerard and started asking him about his latest art project, a subject which Gerard would happily ramble about for hours. Lindsey smirked as she watched Gerard- mid ramble, staring at the junior and getting the heart eyes.

The bell suddenly rang, snapping Gerard out of his Frank induced trance, as Lindsey watched him shuffle away for his art class.

Gerard was walking towards the art block, his sketchpad in hand, he shoved a hand through his hair and continued towards the small building on the other side of the field. When he reached the classroom, he sat down in the back corner, a small wave to the teacher and retrieved his canvas from the drying rack, he began to add detail to his zombies. As the rest of the class shuffled in, his art friends sat down at their usual table and began to chat and mindlessly sketch. 

About twenty minutes into the class, someone gently knocks the door and walks into the room. The whole class pauses their conversations to look up, Gerard- slightly annoyed he wasn’t still talking about Magic: The Gathering with one of the Alexes, when Frank comes down to their table, which somehow in an instance of fate or maybe nobody wanted to sit with the nerdy art kids, and he sits right beside Gerard.

Gerard, being the social butterfly that he is, mumbles a short “hi”, blushes bright red and goes back to adding guts to his zombie.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Gerard is walking home, Lindsey in tow, because it’s Friday, and that’s their girls night in. Gerard insisted on the name, Lindsey just wanted “pizza movie night” but Gerard wants to break the gender binary, and this is one step towards freedom.

“Gerard.” Lindsey sighs out, eating a slice of pepperoni off of a pizza, as Gerard paints her toenails Electric Lizard, “You are the worst person at hiding crushes in the whole universe”

Gerard almost paints a green stripe the whole way up her foot as he turns a rather unappealing shade of beetroot. 

“I..I don’t have a crush on Frank, Linds” Gerard stutters  
“Hey, Gee” Lindsey smirks. “I didn’t say anything about Frank”  
Gerard flushes even redder, now starting to resemble the root vegetable as he quickly finishes painting Lindsey’s toenails. He may be bad at hiding crushes, but he was the best nail painter in all of Belleville.

A few hours later, when Lindsey and Gee agreed that they, in fact, could not eat anymore pizza, and had watched enough Disney movies to keep an entire kindergarten happy for a month, they settled down into his bed and fell asleep contentedly, bursting at the seams with cheesy goodness.

In the morning, Mikey came to wake the two friends up from the slumber, because Mikey Way had made pancakes, and it was a rare occasion that he could use any kitchen appliance without burning the house down or seriously injuring someone, so Gerard and Lindsey ran upstairs to the kitchen, and somehow Mikey had gotten there before them- so anyway, Mikey was sitting at the kitchen table chatting animatedly with Frank about ratty ass punk bands and their favourite coffee brands, while Lindsey confidently strode over, took a cup of coffee and joined in their conversation. Gerard, meanwhile, is standing shell shocked in his own kitchen, because no other than Frank Iero is perched on a chair, looking surprisingly great for 10am and Gerard runs.

He runs down to his bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror, groaning at the dried patch of drool on his cheek and his t-rex pyjamas. He saunters back into his bedroom to get changed after scrubbing his face, and tries to pull on his skinny jeans. Tries. After about ten minutes, he finally manages to get the god-forsaken jeans past his thighs, while cursing the beauty standards and shoves on the first shirt he finds. He heads back into the bathroom to brush his hair, seriously, and when he is satisfied with the effort he put in, he runs as fast as he can back upstairs- but unfortunately Gerard had put on his slipper socks, which, granted, were really cosy, but they were quite slippery and somehow, he had ended up on the floor. Gerard groans and hopes that Frank had somehow left and when he opens his eyes, the scene from yesterday morning replays in his head as Frank holds out his hand to help him up.

“Guess you have a thing for walls, huh” Frank laughs as Gerard scowls at him, and at the small gash in his head in the hall mirror, which he had somehow collided with.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up, man” and Gerard is too dazed from his collision with an inanimate object (which by the way, was totally out to get him) and lets Frank drag him down the hall.

In the bathroom, Frank roots around for the first aid kit as Gerard perches on the edge of his bathtub, wondering why his house was out to get him.

“It’s only gonna sting a little, Gee” Frank says without warning as he sprays his head (with what feels like pepper spray but is actually antiseptic)  
Gerard winces as Frank patches up his forehead with a couple bandaids, and he catches sight of his hair in the mirror, and for the thousandth time today, groans loudly.  
“Do I get a lollipop for not complaining about you nearly murdering me with your bottle of death spray” Gerard says sarcastically.

Frank looks Gerard straight in his honey coloured eyes, and gently turns his head towards him.  
“Gerard Way, you clumsy fuck” he sighs. He leans down and cups Gerard’s face, while Gerard wraps his arms around the smaller boy’s waist. Frank pressed his lips to Gerard’s and they stay like that for what seems like centuries, swaying back and forth, foreheads touching, gazing into each other’s eyes. Frank is finally the one to pull away and he grabs Gerard’s hand and like earlier, tugs him into the kitchen.

“Mikey! I fuckin’ called it!” Lindsey yells down the hall, to Mikey perched on their little couch at the front door. “You owe me ten bucks!”

**Author's Note:**

> how g+f met! hope you like :)  
> xo jose


End file.
